cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue Storm
]] Blue Storm ( Sōran) is a series of cards that include "Blue Storm" in its card name exclusive to the Aqua Force clan. They were first introduced in Booster Set 8: Blue Storm Armada, they received additional members in Booster Set 9: Clash of the Knights & Dragons, Booster Set 16: Legion of Dragons & Blades ver.E, Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition, G Booster Set 2: Soaring Ascent of Gale & Blossom, Fighters Collection 2014, and Fighters Collection 2015, and they received further support in Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth and G Clan Booster 2: Commander of the Incessant Waves. Background What is the Blue Storm Armada? The general term for the troop led by the awakened Vice Admiral "Maelstrom". Only elites with outstanding ability in all aspects, such as martial power and tactical intelligence, are allowed to join this troop. Though unstable, it is said that they can even surpass the Tidal Troops if they exert their true strength. Thus, they have become the center of attention within Aqua Force. Card of the Day, 5th January 2015 The "Blue Storm Armada" is an elite force led directly by "Maelstrom", the legendary general who was said to have fought for the hegemony of the Planet Cray. Now, the armada is an enormous force, led by its commander-in-chief "Maelstrom" and leaders of multiple detached troops. All members of Blue Storm Armada are exceptionally talented in their respective fields, be it martial or intellectual, and each of the detached troops has its own style depending on the talents of their own members. Nevertheless, their divergent strategies can be coordinated well and compensate the weaknesses of each other. By combining the strengths of the detached forces, each with its single dominant specialization, the wind would become the great "Blue Storm". List of Blue Storm cards Grade 0 *Angler Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Stand) *Blue Storm Battleship, "Wadatsumi" (Critical) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doria (Draw) *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Doris (Stand) *Blue Storm Cadet, Anos *Blue Storm Cadet, Marios *Blue Storm Soldier, Kitchen Sailor (Heal) *Blue Storm Marine General, Despina (Critical) *Blue Storm Soldier, Missile Trooper (Critical) *Medical Officer of the Blue Storm Fleet (Heal) *Sea Otter Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet (Draw) Grade 1 *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Crysta Elizabeth *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Electra *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Koralia *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Theta *Blue Storm Guardian Dragon, Icefall Dragon *Blue Storm Marine General, Hermes *Blue Storm Shield, Homerus *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Blader *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Boarder *Mako Shark Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Mola Mola Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet *Penguin Soldier of the Blue Storm Fleet Grade 2 *Blue Storm Battle Princess, Lynpia *Blue Storm Marine General, Gregorios *Blue Storm Marine General, Ianis *Blue Storm Marine General, Milos *Blue Storm Marine General, Spyros *Blue Storm Marine General, Starless *Blue Storm Soldier, Eldermoss *Blue Storm Soldier, Rascal Sweeper *Blue Storm Soldier, Tempest Assault Grade 3 *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (Break Ride) *Blue Storm Dragon, Maelstrom (V Series) *Blue Storm Karma Dragon, Maelstrom "Яeverse" *Blue Storm Marine General, Demetrius *Blue Storm Marine General, Lysandros *Blue Storm Marine General, Michael *Blue Storm Marine General, Sebastian *Blue Storm Marine General, Zaharias *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Glory Maelstrom *Blue Storm Supreme Dragon, Lordly Maelstrom *Blue Storm Wave Dragon, Tetra-burst Dragon Grade 4 *Blue Storm Breaking Dragon, Engulf Maelstrom *Blue Storm Deterrence Dragon, Ice Barrier Dragon *Blue Storm Helical Dragon, Disaster Maelstrom *Blue Storm Marshal Dragon, Admiral Maelstrom Trivia *Blue Storm cards are symbolized with a hexagon gem around their body, usually colored green. Category:Archetype Category:Blue Storm